Un halloween muy hot!
by susa1213
Summary: SINOPSIS: Hoy es la fiesta, Alice ya tiene mi disfraz para pasarlo al máximo, ya que junto con los chicos no nos quedaremos toda la noche en la fiesta... Susa1213 Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía, no al plagio!, todos humanos Que lo disfruten y me dicen que les pareció... HISTORIA REGISTRADA EN SAFE CREATIVE : Código de registro: 1602076462851


[Subtítulo del documento]

 **SINOPSIS:**

Hoy es la fiesta, Alice ya tiene mi disfraz para pasarlo al máximo, ya que junto con los chicos no nos quedaremos toda la noche en la fiesta...

Susa1213

Este es mi segundo one short, el primero aun no lo he publicado pero no se demora, este lo hice para la fecha tan anhelada como lo es el 31 de octubre cuando vamos a pedir dulces! No?, bueno se lo pierden porque eso si yo como harto, espero que lo disfruten ya que no lo quise hacer de terror sino hacer mi primer hot! así que ..."FELIZ HALLOWEEN JAJAJA"...

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Hoy es la fiesta, Alice ya tiene mi disfraz para pasarlo al máximo, ya que junto con los chicos no nos quedaremos toda la noche en la fiesta...**

 **ESTE FANFIC ESTA ESPECIALMENTE DEDICADO A VALE0313 QUE HOY ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS (3 NOV), TE LO DOY YA QUE TU BIEN SABES QUE DINERO NO TENGO, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE MI LULA!**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía, no al plagio!, todos humanos**

 **Que lo disfruten y me dicen que les pareció...**

..."EL MEJOR HALLOWEEN DE MI VIDA, CON EL AMOR DE MI VIDA"...

POV BELLA

-Alice no me lo pondré! esto es un pedazo de tela no un disfraz!- grite en la habitación de Alice, ese disfraz no tapaba nada o al menos solo deja ver un poco más allá de lo permitido

-Bella por favor, solo es un disfraz, además seguramente Edward no te lo dejara mucho tiempo...

-Alice cállate si?!, eso no pasara lo odio y el me odia y eso nunca va a cambiar- ella me miro de manera desafiante sabiendo que eso ni siquiera me lo creí yo

-estas segura?

-si...

-pero de igual forma te lo pondrás tu o te lo pongo yo!

\- ok, ok- para entonces ya tenía miedo, lo mejor para todos era nunca hacer enojar a Alice

toda mi vida he vivido aquí con mi padre y mi mamá vive en Phoenix con su esposo Phil, cuando tenía 5 años los Cullen llegaron a Forks, Emmet, Alice y Edward los conocí en el jardín de niños Alice y yo nos llevamos bien al primer encuentro, con Emmet fue parecido solo por el detalle de que se convirtió como mi hermano mayor, pero por otro lado Edward y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, peleamos por todo, aun hoy en día teniendo 17 años cada uno y a punto de terminar próximamente la preparatoria seguimos en las mimas condiciones. Él y sus molestos comentarios o chistes en mi contra y yo en lo mismo contra él todos con sarcasmo, aunque yo solo lo hacía para atraer su atención, solo por lo enamorada que estoy de él sabiendo que él me odia

Hoy sería la fiesta de Halloween en el instituto y todos los estudiantes iríamos, Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet y yo por mi parte iría sola al igual que Edward, cada quien por su lado. A Rosalie y Jasper, hermanos, los conocía los 13 cuando sus padres fallecieron en un accidente y fueron adoptados por Carlisle, Rosalie tiene la misma edad que Emmet (18) y Jasper los de Alice (17).

Esta última había escogido los disfraces con los que iríamos, Emmet y Rose de Superman y Supergirl, Jasper con Alice de caperucita roja y el lobo, y des-afortunadamente todos los trajes son sexys muy sexys, por lo cual yo iría de pirata pero eso era lo que menos aprecia.

Finalmente me lo coloque y salí del baño en la habitación de Alice, esta y Rose ya estaban listas solo me faltan mis botas de cuero con un tacón que probablemente me mande al suelo y nos iríamos a la fiesta.

Rosalie tenía unas botas rojas hasta las rodillas con orillo dorado y un tacón de 10 cm, la falda roja le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y una camisa azul que resaltaba sus ojos azules, manga larga con el escudo en el centro con mucho escote y con capa roja, y un maquillaje que los resaltaba igual dejando su cabello rubio en ondas por su espalda. Alice por otro lado tacones negros de 10 cm, su falda roja y capa hasta la mitad del muslo, camiseta blanca que tenía encima un chaleco negro con rojo, maquillada con negro y haciendo que con sus ojos verdes pareciera una gatita y su cabello corto dejando puntas de le para todos lados. Yo tenía botas negras de tacón 10 cm, falda vino tinto por delante hasta la mitad del muslo y por detrás cola de pato hasta la rodilla, un chaleco vino tinto con negro y un cinturón negro debajo del busto y una camisa blanca debajo del chaleco, dejando ver el inicio de mi busto acompañado de un sombrero vino tinto con una pluma blanca, mi maquillaje era suave pero resaltando mis ojos y mi cabello suelto al igual que Rosalie.

-ves, te dije que te quedaba bien, Bella.

-ya, ya, mejor bajemos -tomamos nuestros abrigos y bajamos todos nos esperaban sobretodo Charlie y Esme cada uno con una cámara, los chicos también estaban todos! genial.. Cada pareja tenía el mismo motivo y para mi sorpresa Edward también era pirata, mire a Alice quien me miraba cómplice y le respondí con "después arreglamos Alice" en el mirada, aunque no podía decir que Edward no se veía irreal y sexy con ese traje, perfecto en toda su esencia.

Nos tomaron fotos y luego cada pareja a excepción de Edward y yo se fueron en su auto, al llegar allá todo el mundo tenía los ojos puestos en notros ya que todos los trajes eran "perfectos", entramos al gimnasio y todo estaba iluminado por luces de colores, bailamos en grupo un rato hasta que cada pareja se fue por su lado, yo decidí ir al baño y momento pero al salir me topé con Tanya, Jessica, James y Mike, quienes me acorralaron en un rincón

-miren nada más que tenemos aquí, si es la zorra de Swan - dijo Tanya

-con permiso, debo ir a la fiesta...-dije tratando de esquivarlos

-no, no, no, adonde crees que vas, si tenemos asuntos que arreglar - respondió James

-te equivocas yo no tengo nada que hablar con ustedes

\- claro que si, por tu culpa Edward no se interesa en mí!- chillo Tanya

\- yo no tengo nada con él para impedírtelo

-pero como veras, el solo tiene su mirada en ti! - volvió a chillar

James me arrincono más hasta toparme con la pared y me comenzó a tocar, grite y forcejee con él para que parara y los demás solo contemplaban, llego un momento en que él se quedó sin paciencia y me dio un cachetada asiéndome caer al suelo, lo vi acercarse y cerré mis ojos tratando de acurrucarme para tapar mi cuerpo y fue cuando no sentí nada, levante mi vista y vi que Edward tenia a James contra la pared golpeándolo, Emmet estaba con Mike, mientras que Rosalie con Tanya y Alice con Jessica, trate de levantarme pero no pude, después de un rato vi como alguien me tomaba en sus brazos y su olor me embriagaba, era Edward quien comenzaba a caminar y los demás nos seguían, apenas fui consiente de cómo llegamos al volvo plateado, me acomodo en el asiento del copiloto, y caí en la inconsciencia oyendo a lo lejos me alguien me hablaba _"estarás bien Bella", "debí decirte antes", "te prometo que de ahora en adelante te protegeré"_

Al abrirmis ojos estaba en la habitación de Edward, y él estaba observando la noche desde su ventana, me incorpore y él como acto de reflejo se giró a mí, se acerca y yo me senté en la cama

-que me paso?

-James trato de violarte - su mandíbula estaba tensa pero su mirada esta fija en la mía demostrando algo extraño como ¿amor?, no!, él no me ama!, pero su mirada me decía algo...-ya nos encargamos de eso no te preocupes

-gracias- su expresión se suavizo y se acercó a mi

-te dijeron porque te querían lastimar?

-sé que es absurdo pero dijeron que era por ... Porque tu... Porque te gustaba- suspire

-lo siento

-por qué?

-por no decirte la verdad desde el principio

-que verdad?

-ellos estaban en lo cierto... me gustas o más bien... te amo- susurro y yo entre en shock

-pero tú siempre me molestabas y...

-solo era para captar tu atención Bella además te ves muy hermosa cuando estas enojada- ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro

-yo... yo también... te amo Edward

solo eso falto para que sintiera su aliento en mi cara y finalmente nuestros labios se unieran, era un beso tierno lleno de amor, nuestros labios danzaban lentos encima de los del otro, nos separamos por falta de aire y juntamos nuestras frentes mirándonos a los ojos, era mi primer beso y había sido perfecto por el hecho de ser con él con quien lo daba, nos volvimos a besar pero esta vez el beso se volvió demandante, apasionado y lleno de deseo, su lengua delineo mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar a mi boca, el cual concedí gustosa, nuestras lenguas comenzaron una batalla sin fin y sin separarnos nos fuimos recostando en la cama con los rayos de la luna entrando en habitación iluminándola, mis manos se fueron a su nuca jalando levemente sus cabellos cobrizos, el llevo las suyas a mis caderas para acercarme a él, separamos nuestros labios con las respiraciones agitadas e instintivamente nos miramos a los ojos.

-Bella no sabes lo feliz que me haces

-pienso igual- trate de volverlo acercar a mi acomodándolo en medio de mis piernas pero se separó y me miro

-Bella... yo no tengo protección...

-tranquilo yo tomo píldora...

No alcance a terminar de hablar cuando ya tenía sus labios nuevamente atacando los míos, su cuerpo sobre el mío y nuestras manos tratando de recorrer y conocer todo a su paso, sentí como me fue despojando de mis prendas hasta quedar solo en ropa interior frente al chico que amo, poco a poco desabotone los botones de su camisa hasta dejarlo en sus boxees frente a mí, nos miramos a los ojos y los suyos abandonaron los míos para mirarme completa haciéndome ruborizar.

Sus manos fueron a mi espalda desabrochando mi brasier, tirándolo lejos y luego acariciando cada parte de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi centro hacer lo mismo con mis bragas, mis manos abandonaron su nuca donde descansaban y fueron bajando por sus hombros hasta llegar al orillo de sus boxees y bajárselos lentamente con un poco de su ayuda hasta quedar los dos completamente desnudos.

Edward besaba mis labios bajando por mi cuello hasta detenerse en mis pechos, comenzando a masajearlos antes de introducir uno de ellos en su boca, lamiendo y chupando con una lentitud increíble haciendo que me mojara, sus besos húmedos fueron descendiendo por mi abdomen, hasta llegas a mi zona baja, delicadamente con sus manos separo mis piernas y acerco su rostro hasta quedar en mi centro haciéndome sentir su aliento fresco en él, sus labios lo besaron y comenzaron junto a su lengua a conocer todo a su paso, mi cuerpo convulsionaba por la cantidad de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, retorciéndome en la cama tome unos de sus cabellos y los jale acercándolo más a mí, su lengua recorra todo, ya estaba cerca y lo sentía

-Ed..ward...

-vente amor

Solo eso falto para llegar al más delicioso clímax, el no dejo rastro de nada con su boca, limpiando todo a su paso, levanto su rostro y se acercó al mío, dando un beso en donde pude sentir mi sabor en él, de repente sentí como su miembro, duro y caliente tocaba mi muslo, con cuidado se posiciono entre mis piernas y antes de entrar en mi me miro con infinita ternura

-Bella estas segura de esto?

-no quisiera que fuera alguien más que tu

beso mi frente mientras su miembro entraba lentamente en mi para no causarme daño, cuando solo la punta había entrado en mi sintió mi barrera, salió y entro de una sola estocada quedándose completamente quieto, esperando a mi señal, un dolor indescriptible me invadió, sentía como si fuera arrollada por algo, sentí una lagrima salir pero fue opacada por un tierno beso de Edward, después de un momento enrolle mis piernas en sus caderas para que comenzara a moverse, sus ojos conectados con los míos sin separarse, embestía una y otra vez entrando y saliendo de mi cada vez más rápido, más necesitado, más deseado.

-oh.. Edward... mas... ra..pido..

-tú deseos son ordenes- su voz se oyó ronca cosa que me excito mas

sus embestidas subieron de nivel, hasta llevarnos a ambos al cielo, al más ansiado clímax, junto con el amor de mi vida, él se quedó en mi mientras nuestras respiraciones se regulaban, le había entregado mi tesoro más apreciado mi amor y corazón demostrando-celo de la manera más pura la entrega de amor más pura y sincera que hay, nuestros cuerpos sudorosos, se separó de mi mientras se recostaba en la cama con muestras miradas juntas, nos abrazábamos mientras Edward tapaba nuestros cuerpos con la sabana y me acunaba en sus brazos. Luego de un rato, ya quedándonos dormidos, por fin hablo

-No sabes cuánto ansié este momento, de al fin ponerte en mis brazos

-igual yo, pienso que todo esto es un sueño

-el más perfecto de todos

-te amo Edward

-y tú no tienes idea del amor tan grande que te tengo Bella, ahora duerme un poco

Esa noche dormí como nunca, me di cuenta que al abrir mi corazón al amor es un riesgo que vale la pena pasar, ya que si uno calla, nunca sabe lo que en verdad pasa, este es el mejor Halloween de mi vida, con el amor de mi vida, ya sé que los finales felices no existen pero he encontrado el mío.

HOLA CHICAS COMO LES DIJE LES TENIA UNA SORPRESA ES EL PRIMER LEMMON O HOT COMO LO LLAMEN Q ESCRIBO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS YA Q SOY NUEVA EN ESTE TEMILLA. DE NUEVO TQM MI LULA ES PARA TI YA QUE DESDE HACE MAS DE 10 AÑOS ME ESTAS APOYANDO EN CADA PASO QUE DOY Y TE LO AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE Y MAS POR TENER UN TESORO COMO LO ES TU AMISTAD. ESPERO SUS VOTOS Y COMENTARIOS PLIS Y LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS YA VAN A EMPEZAR A ACTUALIZAR DENTRO DE POCO

SALUDOS

susa1213


End file.
